Roleplaying
The whole key to roleplaying is to act as though you really are the character you're portraying. Orcs are usually savages who want to protect their homeland as well as conquer others. Orcs dislike humans even if sometimes they work alongside them and sometimes they even dislike other orc clans that may not have the same views as them. Burning Axe Clan are comprised of orcs who were nomadic and given incredible strength through their god, Thorak'Ghaash. The clan worships Thorak'Ghaash and uses his burning axe he bestowed upon its leaders to perform ceremonies on orcs wanting to absorb his strength through their spirit and fight for the clan. Orc Language * Orcs do not refer to themselves as "I." They refer to themselves as "Me" or "Meeb." * Abbreviations are never used nor are things like "lol" or "ty." * No mentioning of in game mechanics such as armor rating, strength, skill gain/number, etc. * No discussions about anything outside of the game while in character. * Orcs do not say "you" when talking to someone. They will use "lat" or for plural use "latz." Below is some basic orcish words which is necessary to know in order to be apart of the clan. New recruits will be tested on the knowledge of some of these words. General: * Ug - Hi * Gug'ye - Goodbye * Rulg - Thanks * Gruk - Know/Understand * Yub - Yes * Nub - No * Lat - You * Me - I * Meeb - Me/My * Agh - And * Dis - This * Dat - That * Dem - Them * Hym - Him/He * Hur - Her/She * Ere - Here * Har/Hoho - Orc Laughter * Mojo - Magic * Uzg - Land * Blah - Talk or Speak * Mojo Wadur - Potion * Bubhosh - Good * Nubhosh - Bad * Oomie/Humie - Human * Urk - Male Orc * Breedur - Female Orc * Hoowah! - Battlecry * Klomp - Kill/Hit * Krimp - Trap * Flezhie/Fleshie - Resurrection * Flat - Dead * Rag - Bandage * Weedz - Reagents * Wuud - Wood * Wuulz - Wools * Leddurz - Leathers * Feddurz - Feathers * Snaga - Slave * Skah - Curse Word * Pushdug - Stinking * Tokshun - Poison * Ghaash - Fire * Brugh - Water Weapons: * Womp - Macing Weapon * Womp'r - Mace Wielder * Olig - Bow * Olig'r - Archer * Lig - Arrow * Big Olig - Crossbow * B'Lig - Bolts * Igg - Dagger * Kigg - Spear * Kigg'r - Fencing Wielder * Lusk - Axe Weapon * Lusk'r - Axe Wielder * Zult - Scimitar * Zult'r - Swordsman * Kult - Kryss * Blok'r - Shield Numbers: * Zero - Zuth * Ash - One * Dub - Two * Gahk - Three * Futh - Four * H - Five * Hash - Six * Hdub - Seven * H gahk - Eight * Hfuth - Nine * HH - Ten